


Вальс в полевых условиях

by izumrudishe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumrudishe/pseuds/izumrudishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>о войнах и понедельниках</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вальс в полевых условиях

**Author's Note:**

> Ошибки ловила дражайшая травкин.

_… события – ужасные трусы: никогда не случаются по одному, всегда сбиваются в стаи и обваливаются все разом.  
Нил Гейман._

  
  
Каждый новый день скрывает в себе что-то неизвестное, вне зависимости от того, каким образом он вздумал начаться. А начинается он, как традиционно, утром.  
Будь то привычные молочные «Corn flakes» или такая желанная чашка чуть горьковатого терпкого эспрессо, открытая страничка со свежими новостями или последние, но такие приятные и драгоценные «еще-пять-минут-и-вот-я-уже-встаю», утро, всегда чуть-чуть сонное и немного ленивое, исправно готовит нас к новому дню, полному одному Богу известно каких приключений, радостей или разочарований.  
  
Для Антеи оно началось не самым удачным образом – вот уже пятнадцать минут она пыталась найти свои любимые туфли. Вопреки расхожему мнению, имевшему место среди ее коллег и сослуживцев, она не была ни новейшим роботом, ни сверхсекретным продуктом генной инженерии. Она была самой обычной девушкой, которую по утрам всяких совершенно неуместных понедельников, преследовали самые обычные, вполне себе женские проблемы, например, неизвестно куда запропастившиеся любимые лодочки.  
  
И это в самом деле была настоящая катастрофа.  
  
Ровно в шесть часов служебная машина привычно затормозила у главного входа, а неизменный служащий уже раскрывал зонт над ее головой и протягивал руку. Расписание на сегодня не предвещало никаких чрезвычайных ситуаций: аудиенция у Ее Величества, обед с французским послом, совещание кабинета министров и несколько дежурных звонков. Впрочем, некоторые форс-мажоры оно тоже учитывало.  
  
Через каких-то пять минут уютно загудит кофеварка, и можно будет спокойно подготовить новостные сводки для мистера Холмса, имея в распоряжении тот прекрасный час абсолютной тишины, когда коллеги еще не появились на работе: вот то, чего ожидала Антея, поднимаясь по мраморным ступенькам прямиком к лифту.  
  
Но чего она никак не ожидала, это увидеть самого мистера Холмса, который, с вероятностью в девяносто пять и три десятых процента, пил бренди и сосредоточенно смотрел на голубой экран ее монитора.  
  
— Сэр, — озадаченно начала девушка, потому что компетентным ассистентам не пристало задавать вопросы. Особенно своему чрезвычайно серьезному руководству. Но ничто не мешало этому ассистенту включить воображение и продумать порядка пятисот наиболее вероятных причин присутствия шефа в офисе в такую несусветную рань. Порядка трехсот из этих причин объясняли наличие крепкого алкоголя и последовательно повергли ее в шок, волнение и недоумение соответственно.  
  
Однако, как всякий уважающий себя помощник, она смиренно ожидала распоряжений.  
  
— Я подозреваю, что у нас война, дорогая, — невозмутимо начал Майкрофт Холмс.  
  
— Подозреваете, сэр.  
  
Антея не была уверена, что войну можно подозревать. Ее можно начинать, предотвращать, объявлять или, на худой конец, заканчивать. Но никак не подозревать.  
  
— Именно.  
  
Вот что значит в понедельник потерять любимые туфли.  
  
***

  
«16 февраля тысячи демонстрантов вышли накануне на улицы ливийских городов с требованием главы режима Муаммара Каддафи, правящего страной с 1969 года. В столкновениях с полицией пострадало множество протестующих, 19 человек были убиты. Противники правящего режима призвали через социальную сеть Facebook…»  
  
Антея выключила телевизор, тем самым совершенно нелюбезно оборвав ведущую утренних новостей на полуслове, и сделала очередной глоток кофе.  
  
В коробке на столе остался подсохший кусочек вчерашней пиццы, который она решила догрызть вместо завтрака, пока собирала экстренные сводки и формировала отчеты агентов во что-то более или менее приличное. Однако рука замерла на полпути, остановленная удивленным взглядом шефа.  
  
Впрочем, Антея была человеком привычки, поэтому ни одна изогнутая в голодном недоумении бровь не могла встать между ней и, пусть и сомнительным, но все же завтраком.  
  
В процессе поедания, девушка не могла не задуматься о том, с каким энтузиазмом акулы пера растащат на сенсации эту тему. Ситуация на Ближнем Востоке, меж тем, складывалась совсем не смешная: «Арабская весна» грозила повергнуть весь цивилизованный мир в пучину хаоса и анархии – ничего такого, с чем они не смогли бы справиться, меланхолично решила она, отсылая начальству последние сводки.  
  
Конечно, они пережили несколько неприятных минут, это было весьма предсказуемо после переворотов в Турции и Египте. В режиме свободного радикала к Ближнему Востоку подключилась Северная Африка, создав из вооруженного восстания что-то похожее на настоящую гражданскую войну. Тем не менее, развернутая сеть осведомителей и шпионов, спутниковая связь, хороший киллер и горячая пицца могли свести к минимуму последствия практически любого переворота.  
  
К концу третьего дня девушка по достоинству оценила чувство юмора дражайшего руководства, не далее как неделю назад приславшего ей курьером среди ночи «Искусство войны».  
  
***  
  
На пятый день безвылазного сидения в офисе у нее начала развиваться мигрень. Ситуация требовала постоянного присутствия и контроля, телефоны разрывались от звонков, писем и сообщений: казалось, все внимание хоть сколько-нибудь значимых мировых лидеров сосредоточилось на переполненном нефтью клочке земли на побережье Средиземного моря.  
  
Происходящее ничуть не облегчал тот факт, что жизнь за бетонными стенами продолжала идти своим чередом, будто надвигающаяся война не имела для окружающих никакого значения: во время аудио-конференции с посредником из Иордании Антее вздумала позвонить мать.  
  
Обеспокоенная тем, что собственная дочь не выходит на связь уже почти неделю, она, как и каждая уважающая себя родительница с усердием, достойным лучшего применения, решила выяснить, что происходит.  
  
И пока шеф любезно расширял кругозор собеседника подробным рассказом о Карах Египетских, его помощница вела сражение на фронте гораздо более кровопролитном. И, кажется, несла ужасные потери.  
  
Родительница верещала в трубку как целая стая бешеных цесарок. Воспользовавшись открывшимися перспективами ответного молчания, она спешила поделиться с дочерью своим мнением, последними сплетнями и, конечно же, Жизненной Мудростью. Апогеем ее проповеди стала трехминутная лекция о том, что эту работу надо бросать, ведь с начальником у нее никаких перспектив - какое там замуж, да и время идет, а ей приспичило понянчиться с внуками, которые, она совершенно уверенна, будут такими же пухлыми маленькими ангелочками, как и ее любимая дочурка.  
  
В тот момент, когда сил на аргументы с цитатами из Канта уже не осталось, Антея заметила, что в комнате стало подозрительно тихо. Мистер Холмс, очевидно, занимался шпионажем не только на территории Иордании, поэтому, вымолвив скороговоркой стандартное "мамочка, я тебе обязательно перезвоню", девушка оборвала звонок, не обращая на многозначительную ухмылку начальства никакого внимания.  
  
— Проблемы? — не выдержал Холмс, тактично маскируя смех кашлем и невозмутимо скрываясь за документами.  
  
— Нет, сэр, — сдержанно ответила она, проклиная в этот момент всех дотошных матерей, которые ставят своих дочерей в такие неловкие ситуации.  
  
Мигрень нарастала.  
  
После обеда у Майкрофта зазвонил личный телефон. И не обязательно было быть гением дедукции, чтобы вычислить, что есть только один человек в этом мире, который действительно звонил, а не посылал ему короткие сообщения.  
  
На следующие пятнадцать минут Антея отложила все свои дела и вкушала от древа познания факт присутствия Справедливости в космическом пространстве: начальство с невиданным доселе терпением успокаивало собственную мамулю. Шеф клятвенно обещал, что приедет в поместье, как только закончит войну на Ближнем Востоке, и вернет Генриха, чего бы это не стоило. И нет, Англия не имеет к этому никакого отношения, и да, он уже разговаривал с Шерлоком и проверял его новую квартиру на Бейкер-стрит. И конечно, ей не следует волноваться, потому что Майкрофт перевернет всю округу, но обязательно найдет ее тарантула, и родительница сможет скормить своему любимцу не только мух, но и тех безмозглых политиков, которые понятия не имеют о том, как правильно управлять государством.  
  
— Генрих, сэр? — как бы между прочим уточнила Антея, когда Холмс закончил разговор не менее стандартной фразой «я обязательно передам Ее Величеству наилучшие пожелания» и нажал отбой.  
  
В ответ она услышала лишь раздраженное бормотание. Впрочем, это ничуть не мешало ей чувствовать себя отмщенной.  
  
***  
  
К ним семь раз наведывался глава комитета разведки, который стремился обсудить с Майкрофтом вопросы разной степени важности, и странно косился на правительственные заварные пирожные. То и дело мелькали агенты, которые приносили сводки, отчеты и толстые бумажные конверты с пометкой «Top Secret» и уходили с короткими записками, написанными каллиграфическим подчерком и подписанными скромным  
«МХ».  
  
Антея полночи вела переписку с лидером экстремистов, а вторую половину провела над шифрованием канала связи для грядущих переговоров. К тому моменту, когда она лично уверилась в стабильности налаженной системы, а мигрень показалась чем-то незыблемым, Майкрофт осторожно отобрал у нее лэптоп и многозначительно указал на кушетку.  
  
Засыпая, девушка думала о том, что синяки под глазами и расстегнутая пуговица рубашки делали шефа слишком похожим на обычного смертного.  
  
С другой стороны, ее помятый вид тоже не слишком подходил для классического образа «девушки Бонда». Хотя, шеф, конечно, лучше любого агента «00» - мало кто умел действовать с таким изяществом и так хорошо смотреться в Кадиллаке.  
  
***  
  
Антея как раз висела на телефоне со связным, чьи методы шифрования не менялись, наверное, со времен диска Альберти (у старика было весьма своеобразное чувство юмора), когда двери кабинета распахнулись, и в зал царственно влетел Шерлок.  
  
Он двигался стремительно, аккурат по направлению к собственному брату, и полы его неизменного плаща развевались со всем подобающим ситуации мелодраматизмом.  
  
Майкрофт, меж тем, уже двадцать минут разговаривал по телефону с Ее Величеством. Он пытался уверить королеву в том, что Линнет и Монти ожидает прекрасное потомство, и его аргументы подходили к концу так же быстро, как и терпение.  
  
Антея с тревогой наблюдала, как кровь отхлынула от лица мистера Холмса, которое становилось все белее и белее по мере приближения младшего брата. Майкрофт на мгновение отвлекся от телефонного разговора и повернулся, осторожно приковывая динамик рукой:  
  
— Я не хочу даже знать, какие события заставили тебя покинуть свое жалкое пристанище и выглянуть на свет Божий, — объявил он трагичным полушепотом.  
  
Шерлок уже было открыл рот, и даже сделал в сторону брата один решительный шаг, но старший Холмс был неумолим.  
  
— Понимаешь ли, сегодня меня совершенно не волнует, насколько войны затрудняют трафик, правда, тебе стоить найти другого человека, которому ты сможешь долго и со вкусом трепать нервы, — продолжил он устало, а потом вернулся к разговору с королевой.  
  
Младший Холмс, прищурившись, поймал насмешливый взгляд ассистентки и практически выбежал из кабинета, громко хлопнув дверью. Звонок входящего сообщения раздался ровно тринадцать секунд спустя, и в ответ она, конечно, предоставит младшему Холмсу всю ту информацию, которую сочтет допустимой.  
  
***  
  
Дорога домой казалась бесконечной, девушка с наслаждением вдыхала такой знакомый запах кожаного салона, чувствуя, как головная боль наконец-то отступает. Нестерпимо хотелось лечь на широкие сиденья, прикрыть глаза и раствориться в шуме города, который глухо пробивался через поднятые стекла. Но она позволила себе только прислониться лбом к окну, и наблюдать, как искажается мир, если смотреть на него через призму капель дождя, как свет фонарей рассеивается звездами, а если немного прищуриться - длинными тонкими лучами.  
  
Тишина квартиры казалась непривычной и какой-то ненастоящей, особенно после недели бесконечных звонков – будто еще секунда и телефон снова зазвонит, закручивая ее в вихре бесконечных дел.  
  
На кровати лежала коробка. Красивая бежевая коробка, перевязанная тоненькой лентой. Она с улыбкой достала туфельку и маленькую карточку, на которой знакомым каллиграфическим подчерком было написано:  
  
«Может быть пиццу?  
 - МХ».  
  
Нет, определенно, ни одному агенту «00» такого и не снилось.


End file.
